She's Everything
by haleyskywalker2
Summary: Songfic. Song by Brad Paisley


Title: She's Everything

Inspired: Brad Paisley: She's Everything

Genre: Songfic, Romance, and AU.

Characters: Luke Skywalker/ Mara Jade Skywalker and others will just be mentioned.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars and I don't own the song, She's Everything.

Special thanks to Hazel04 for helping me out with my first songfic.

_She's the yellow pair of running shoes,_

_A holey pair of jeans. _

_She looks great in cheap sunglasses, she looks great in anything. _

He went to reach for her beside him; he found a cold empty spot. He opened his blue eyes and scanned the room, but found no sight of her. He reached for her through the force and found her walking toward him in a very happy mood. She walked in and stood at the doorway looking straight at him.

"How do I look?" She asked, twirling around.

"You look amazing, my love." He answered. She walked toward him wearing his Jedi robes. "You look absolutely gorgeous in my robes. I think you look even better than me, in them." He said wrapping his arms around her waist to bring her down onto the bed. He pressed his lips on hers' and kissed her passionately. "You would look great in anything, but my personal favorite is when you wear nothing at all." He said, grinning mischievously.

"Oh, Farmboy, you have been hanging around Han too much." She said, grinning also. She kissed him deeply.

As minuets passed, the Farmboy got to see his wife in his favorite outfit.

_She's I want a piece of chocolate, take me to a movie._

_She's I can't find a thing to wear, now and then she's' moody. _

I walk into our apartment and the first thing I hear is a string of curses. I set all the stuff I have in my hands down on the counter in the kitchen. I walk into the bedroom and I see her sitting on the floor, her red hair still messy from waking up, and she wasn't wearing a shirt or pants. There were clothes everywhere around the room. Some were on the bed, others even made it to the bathroom, only three pairs of shirts made it to the trash.

She looked up at him with those beautiful emerald eyes and she looked sweet and innocent for only a second before she yelled at him.

"I have _NO_ kriffing clothes to wear!" She then turned and finished going through the clothes that were still in the closet.

"Maybe, we can go get maternity clothes later." I said in a soft and calm voice. That of course didn't calm her down.

"NO! For the last time I will tell you, I do not want to wear maternity clothes!" She furiously yelled.

"Ok, well, you can wear some of my clothes while we go shopping for you some more clothes." I said, walking slowly to her. I sat down beside her and took her into my lap. I wrapped my arms around her ever growing belly. She rested her head against my chest.

"Ok, Luke, we can get some more clothes later. Right now I want something." She said, turning in my embrace so that she could see my face.

"What is that, my love?"

"I want a Bantha burger. No, make that two burgers and they need to be pink."

"Anything else, my love?" I asked he knew she wanted more food.

"Um, some fries." Mara said, rubbing her belly. She placed a kiss on my cheek and smiled.

_She's a Saturn with a sunroof with her brown hair a blowin'. _

They were walking, barefooted, down the sandy beach, holding each other's hand. They stopped to look at the beautiful sunset. Mara turned her head and her gorgeous red hair started going all around her face. She tried to tuck it behind her ears, but the wind blow it everywhere around her face. She had no clue that the man's, beside her that was holding her hand, heart was constricted and he was breathless from the sight of her gorgeous body and face. The sun was directly on her face and it made her glow. She would always still his breath away, and she would never know it.

_She's a soft place to land and a good feelin' to know._

_She's a warm conversation that I wouldn't miss for nothin'. _

She was laid on my chest, talking about us, our future, and our son who was growing up to fast. But she was mainly talking about us, now.

I love the sound of her voice. I love the way her eyes twinkle when she looks at me. I love her smile, her laugh, her yawn; I just love everything about her. My favorite of course is her voice, her soft and beautiful voice. She could be yelling or silent I will always love her voice. We talk a lot before bed, she usually falls asleep talking, though, but I never mind. I love when she talks in her sleep, although she says she doesn't, but how does she know. She sometimes says my name in a romantic way when she is asleep. When she does, I am usually grinning that silly grin she loves.

When I'm away and on a mission, we talk over our bond or sometimes on the commlink. Her voice, no matter what is sounds like or how I hear it, is like music, beautiful, soft music.

_She's a fighter when she's mad and she's a lover when she's lovin' _

_And she's... Everything I ever wanted, everything I need. I talk about her; I go on and on and on. 'Cause she's everything to me._

_She's a Saturday at hometown and a church girl on Sunday._

_She's a cross around her neck and a cuss word 'cause it's Monday. _

She groaned when she heard the loud alarm clock go off in the morning. She turned it off with a hard slam with her hand. She then reached over to find her husband and found that he wasn't there, that he had already left.

She didn't want to get up, but she had meetings today and she needed to pick upBen from Leia's. She was tired from a nice long romantic weekend with her husband. They had spent the whole weekend together and half of it was spent in the bedroom or the fresher. They hadn't spent that much time together since their honeymoon three years ago.

She forced herself up and she swung her legs over the side of the bed. She felt the coldness of the room and she let out a long yawn.

"Damn it!" She cursed and got back into the bed. "Kriff those meetings, I'll tell Luke I didn't feel good, if he calls or stops by." She switched her pillow for his and went back to sleep making a mental note to buy something nice for her sister-in-law as a big thank-you for taking Ben for the weekend. 

_She's a bubble bath in Kansas, baby come and kiss me. _

Later, when get hot home, he walked in the apartment and goes straight toward the bedchambers. Once he walks in he sees a trail of clothes leading towards the fresher. He notices there are candles lit around the room and lights were turned down low, setting a romantic ton to the room. He grinned as he followed the trail and entered the fresher. He saw the pink rose petals lightly covering the floor and everywhere else. He saw many candles throughout the fresher and the lavender smell. The only lights in the fresher were candles. He walked over to where he saw his beautiful wife in the enormous bath tub. The bubbles were just barely falling out of the tub. He walked over and sat on the edge of the tub. She looked at him with a mischievous grin and motioned for him to join her. His heart was beating out of his chest and his breath was completely taken away at the most amazing and gorgeous sight of her. He was so swept away by her he didn't even realize he was already getting his clothes off; he was so lost in those gorgeous emerald eyes that he loved so much.

He quickly joined her, kissing her passionately and causing the bubbles to fall out of the tub and onto the floor.

_She's a one glass of wine and she's feelin' kind of tipsy. _

_She's a giver I wish I could be, and a stealer of the covers. _

I lay there already freezing and can't go to sleep. She's been snoring and talking in her sleep almost the whole entire night. Now, she just took all the covers and bundled them up on her. I even believe she is wrapped in 'em. She looks so beautiful when she sleeps even when she snores that I hate to wake her up. We have already had problems at the beginning of our relationship where when I tried to touch her she would try to punch me, good thing only once did it actually happen and it wasn't pretty either. I personally think she also learned how to hit guys where it most defiantly counts, we were on our honeymoon too when that happened.

I reach over to grab one blanket that isn't in the whole mix over there and she rolls over on my hand. Whelp, at least my hand is warm. I just gave up then and there. Yes, that's right the all powerful Grand Jedi Master gave up on trying to steal the covers back.

Sometime in the night he finally fell asleep. When he woke up, he had all the covers back.

_She's a picture in my wallet and my unborn children's mother._

_She's the hand that I'm holdin' when I'm on my knees and prayin'._

_She's the answer to my prayers._

_She's the song that I'm playin'. _

_And she's everything I ever wanted, everything I need. I talk about her I go on and on and on. Yeah, she's everything to me. _

_She's the voice I love to hear, someday when I'm ninety. _

_She's that wooden rockin' chair, that's rockin' right beside me. _

We were sitting in a chair looking over the grounds of the Jedi Temple on Yavin IV. We were watching our children with their children and may I say it, our great grandchildren. I looked over at my beautiful wife, whom I almost lost many years ago, who was smiling as our oldest son, Ben, got kicked in the stomach by his own grandson. They were all playing a game called soccer, I believe. My angel was and is the most beautiful angel I have ever laid eyes on. She lost her fiery red hair to white hair and she had wrinkles all over her face, but she still looked absolutely gorgeous. I had also lost my dirty blonde hair to the god forsaken whiteness. Even the force couldn't stop the wrinkles that we both had.

I had just turned ninety-three while she just turned ninety. We've both heard bets were going around that we would live for nine hundred years, like Yoda. I have put in a bet myself that Han will live to be nine hundred years old, even without the force. Han is one hundred and three years old while his wife, my sister, is the same age as me, of course. They both have lived to see Jaina, Jacen, and Anakin grow up and have kids. They are actually great, great grandparents, only one more generation then Mara and me.

I stepped down from the Grand Master position years ago, and I handed that position to my son, Grand Master Ben Skywalker. Now, he does do a horrible job still and sometimes I feel like I'm still the Grand Master, for he comes to me all the time for help.

I get up and pull Mara out of the chair and I sit down and bring her to sit on my lap. I kiss her deeply, just like our first kiss. We sit there for the longest time just listening to the sound of nature, and the sound of children's laughter. She falls asleep in my arms and I feel like we are young again.

_Every day that passes, I only love her more. Yah, she's the one that I'd lay down my own life for. _

_And she's, everything I ever wanted, everything I need. I talk about her I go on and on and on. 'Cause she's everything to me. _


End file.
